In a concert and a night club, it is important for stage effects to match lighting with a music piece or change lighting in synchronization with a music piece.
In order to obtain an accurate stage effect by matching lighting with a music piece, a dedicated lighting staff having a good understanding of the music piece desirably manipulates a lighting device. However, it is difficult in terms of costs and the like that the dedicated lighting staff constantly stays in a small-sized concert, night club, event and the like.
In order to overcome this difficulty, automatic lighting control depending on a music piece has been suggested. For instance, according to the technique of Patent Literature 1, lighting control data relating to lighting contents matched with a music piece is generated in advance and lighting is controlled based on the lighting control data in synchronization with the music piece as the music piece is played, thereby achieving a desired lighting effect matched with the music piece.
In order to generate the lighting control data, the music piece data being reproduced is analyzed in advance in terms of music structure to allocate characteristic sections (e.g., introduction section, verse section, pre-chorus section, chorus section, ending section, up-tone section, down-tone section, break section, music genre, and musical tone) that characterize the music structure and a lighting pattern suitable to an image of each characteristic section is assigned for the setting of lighting control.